conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sierran East Indies
|government_type = under Sierran ( ); under Sierran ( ) |title_leader = Monarch |title_representative = Lord Proprietor |title_deputy = Territorial Governor |year_leader1 = 1905-1927 |leader1 = Lewis I |year_leader2 = 1927-1945 |leader2 = Lewis II |year_representative1 = 1905-1921 |representative1 = Christopher Kirkemo |year_representative2 = 1921-1933 |representative2 = Wade Powell |year_representative3 = 1933-1945 |representative3 = David Liu |year_deputy1 = 1905-1913 |deputy1 = Chow Qiang |year_deputy2 = 1913-1921 |deputy2 = Kwok Xue |year_deputy3 = 1921-1925 |deputy3 = Ma Wen |year_deputy4 = 1925-1929 |deputy4 = Ng Jian |year_deputy5 = 1929-1937 |deputy5 = Kwok Ming |year_deputy6 = 1937-1945 |deputy6 = Lee Hui |legislature = National Diet |event1 = Partition of Hani |date_event = January 1st, 1920 |event2 = Han National Revolution |date_event2 = December 8th, 1941 |currency = Qian (钱 or ¢) |today = Great Han Empire }} Hani under Sierran rule (大漢下上内华达的, Dài Han babasa Serra-nan) referred to the period in which Hani under Sierran colonization, under which it was also commonly referred to as the Sierran East Indies (东印度岛内华达的, Dōyìndzùdao Serra-nan）. While the Han Annexation Treaty that concluded the Han–Sierran War had subjugated the country as a (thereby whilst sacrificing their , held on to their ), in-practice the islands became a prized colony, with former Han territories to the east including the and being administered under separate governments. Hanyang, the capital, was partitioned into numerous internationally-controlled zones, with interests of other American states being represented through these polities. To ensure loyalty and to facilitate easier more-efficient administration, Sierran authorities granted collaborationist former aristocrats various titles and positions in the new colonial administration, whilst eventually ousting the former royalty. During the of the , publications espousing nationalist sentiment flourished (eased by the mass-introduction of the and improved literacy), before being brutally repressed during the latter half of the period. During the , the , following their occupation of the area, granted the nationalists power as a subordinate . Towards the end of the conflict however, Han authorities defected and joined with the Sierrans in the , in-exchange for full recognition of their territorial legitimacy (except Palawan and Cuyo, which remained Sierran territory and was recognized as such). The of the , while had begun during the concluding years of the Li dynasty, had accelerated under Sierran rule. However, this coincided with the brutal systematic repression of Han culture and traditions including the prohibition of language and the postponement freedom of religion (in-favour of the adoption of and conversion to , respectively), especially during the enforcement of during the late thirties. Furthermore, the manner of which it was done, in which economic activity was utilized primarily for purposes that would aid the projection of Sierran imperialistic ambitions in the region, and the exploitation of Han people, and other atrocities, would contribute to sentiment to this day. The ratification of the Treaty on Basic Relations officially nullified the Han Annexation Treaty (recognizing its illegality and status as an ), with Sierra providing a sum of approximately $2.4 billion (in 1958 dollars)–or approximately $20.3 billion in modern monetary value–worth of reparations. History Government and politics Political divisions Economy Demographics Culture Legacy Footnotes See also *Sierran Cultural Revolution *Palawan and Cuyo Category:Great Han Empire Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:History of Sierra